


Camp CampxReader

by maacroncaii



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maacroncaii/pseuds/maacroncaii
Summary: hey! its your first day at camp camp! have fun being insulted:D
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. WELCOME TO CAMP CAMBELL

**Author's Note:**

> have fun being insulted and cursed out

**You finally arrive at Camp Cambell, you see a peppy counsler, and a moody toddler???**

David: HELLO NEW CAMPER! WELCOME TO CAMP CAMBELL! IM YOUR COUNSLER DAVID

y/n: oh hello! 

Max: Oh fuck, cmon that all you gotta say to that?! Bitch came up to you all preppy and your preppy right back, shit. 

y/n: calm the fuck down, im not that happy

Max: BITCH IF YOU DONT

"Max attempts to punch you but is held back by David"

y/n: haha bitch looks like an angry poodle in a hoodie

David: Stop with the language you too! No cursing or you'll have to clean your cabins

Max: What the fuck do we clean? The dirt?

David: Cmon Max lets show y/n around the camp

"you start walking into the camp, and you also see max flip you off over davids shoulder, you flip him off too. "


	2. Make new friends, or not

Neil: Whos the new kid

"Neil is timing NIkki to see how fast she can eat Quarter Masters mystery meat"

Nikki: HELLO

"nikki has food flying out her mouth and a muffled voice"

Neil: NIKKI CMON KEEP EATING

David: Oh uhm, these are your fellow campers!

y/n: they seem, nice!

Max: dont get your hopes up bitch, these friends are mine

y/n: shut the fuck up poodle, i talk to who i want.

Max: STOP CALLING ME A FUCKING POODLE

y/n: ok poodle

Max: AISOEHFGUIEVB

David: Ok maybe you too should get used to each other, I have an idea! You too should share a cabin because both of you need to calm down.

Max and y/n: WHAT THE FUCK

Gwen: David are you sure this is a good idea?

David: Absolutely not! 

"Max and y/n go into their shared cabin, cussing eathother out"

y/n: have fun dealing with me poodle

Max: ill kill you bitch


	3. max and y/n

y/n: you're gonna have to talk to me eventually poodle, its been like 5 minutes

Max: do you ever shut the fuck up 

y/n: no, and do you ever stop looking like a fucking poodle

Max: ..........

y/n: am i talking to a fucking wall

Max: please just shut the fuck up

"you pull out a stuffed bunny and quickly tuck it away"

Max: what the hell was that?

y/n: nothing

Max: Pull it out i wanna see

"y/n pulls out the bunny, then start flooding with tears"

Max: Hey uh, don't cry

y/n: wow thanks

Max: I know how it feels, thats really important to you right

y/n: yeah ig

"max pulls out something under his sheets, its his bear mr. honeynuts"

y/n: is that a bear

Max: shut up i didn't make fun of you

y/n: i will make fun of you, my bunny is way more superior

"max smiled and argued"

Max: Stuffed bears are way more superior then bunnies. 

"y/n laughs"

y/n: we should probably go to sleep

Max: booooo lameeee

y/n: shut up poodle

"y/n goes into their bed, you see across the room that max pulls out a phone"  
y/n: is that a phone

Max: no its a rock

y/n: where'd you get it?

Max: David lets me have his phone every now and then

"y/n goes to say something, but just goes to sleep"

"max looks over to y/n but quickly looks back to the phone and smiles"


	4. morning

y/n: _oh shit, is it the morning? wait, WHERES MY BUNNY_

"y/n turns to Max's bed, they see Max cuddling the bunny and his bear"

"y/n gives a chuckle, and starts getting ready"

y/n: wtf a coffee machine

y/n: get up poodle, you want coffee

Max: what the fuck are you doing in here, oh right

"max sees the bunny and blushes"

Max: oh yeah the bunny, you dropped it last night

y/n: its all good, so you want coffee or

Max: coffee. black. now.

y/n: okok

"you and max walk into the cafeteria with coffees"

Neil: oOOoOOOo Max you and the new kid???

Nikki: OMG ARE YOU TWO A COUPLE

y/n: me and the poodle

Max: NO, WE'RE JUST CABIN MATES

Gwen: idk max, you did let them use your coffee machine, you don't even let us use it

Max: SHUT UP SHUT UP

y/n: _i do kinda like max, but its too late for that were just friends_

Max: _do i like y/n???? oh shit no_


End file.
